


Pregnancy

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you do a pregnant!reader Will Graham one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

Being pregnant is no fun. Sure, getting pregnant can be plenty of fun, but most of the nine months that follow sucks majorly. There are two things that suck the most. First and most noticeable: morning sickness. Spending quite some time bent over the toilet every day is horrible. Then: getting gradually bigger and bigger. Moving around is difficult and back pain have also introduced itself. This is why you are now cursing everyone that will hear both above and under that pregnancy should not work this way while getting some water from the kitchen. Arms encircle you from behind and Will place a kiss on your neck.

“Tough day?”

“Yes, your baby is making a fuss, he’s been kicking me all day, and my back is killing me.”

“Oh, so he’s just my child now?”

"Whenever he makes me angry, he’s yours. Get used to it, it’s how it’s gonna be forever.” Will kisses your neck again. He tightens his arms, hugging you tighter before letting you go.

“I’ll find the hot water bottle. You go lay down.” You don’t even bother answering and start walking in the direction of the bedroom, but you change your mind. Going over to the freezer you take out a tub off ice cream out. You take a spoon and point it at Will.

“Your sperm’s fault.” He just smiles and continues fixing the hot water bottle for you. On the way to the bedroom you start at the ice cream and wonder how you can make Will give you a back massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
